Remote control devices are often used for controlling electronic equipment such as computers, video cameras, Digital Video Disks (DVDs), video tapes, cable broadcast audio and video, video projectors, front panel displays, front and back room speakers, user laptops, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), or other personal display devices. Typically, each electronic device has its own remote control.
Programmable Universal remote controls have been designed to control multiple electronic devices. Programmable universal remote controls typically do not allow the electronic devices to interoperate.